If walls could speak series
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: If walls could speak what would they say? The walls see a different world, not in black in white but jaded and coloured...They bear witness to all- Unrequited love, Infidelity but also the hopeless romantics.


I disclaim. Hope you enjoy.

**Song of the day: Read my mind- the Killers **

_

* * *

_

_If the walls of Hogwarts could speak what would they say? _

_They are the keeper of secrets. They bear witness to all- Unrequited love, Infidelity but also the hopeless romantics. _

_The walls see a different world, not In black in white but jaded and coloured by conflicted characters. The world is not as simple as people perceive for they do not see everything. These silent onlookers see our fears, our motives and our most inner desires. They see the intimate kisses in broad daylight and the midnight trysts in empty classrooms. _

_The walls now in this moment shall divulge their stories to you the reader for a brief time. This is a small window of opportunity to see the real world_.

The head girl Violet Montel strode through the vacant corridors of the fifth floor, humming a soft tune as she went. She found it most unsettling when Hogwarts was silent and still. Although it was to be expected at ten o'clock at night. Never the less the young witch revelled in the bustling and busy atmosphere which came with the sun. The paintings which lined the walls remained motionless as they were in a deep slumber and only the soft flickering firelight from the torches lit her path ahead.

Suddenly the peace was disturbed though as a little Hufflepuff came haring down the hallway and the thirteen year old halted immediately when he saw Violet. She smiled down at the boy who looked positively freighted. The third year stared at his shoes, wondering what kind of punishment he would receive.

Violet bent her knees until she was eye level with him. "I won't tell anyone if you won't."

His eyes widened with relief. "Really?" came his excited reply.

The seventh year giggled. "Of course. Now just make sure you don't get caught by anyone else."

"Thank you. Thank you." The Hufflepuff said before he bolted away.

Still laughing softly Violet continued on down the corridor and rounded the corner.

She briefly caught the flash of green before she felt those all to familiar muscular arms wrap around her body. The next thing she knew she was being pulled into the dark recesses of the corridor.

"How did a snake manage to catch such a beautiful raven?" the husky voice asked.

Despite the fact that this had become the norm for Violet, to be ambushed in such a way it still surprised her.

"Fabian," she squeaked as she turned around in his embrace. "Your going to end up giving me a heart attack."

Violet could feel her insides melt as she gazed up into those dancing grey eyes - It was just like falling into a hurricane. It was odd but she found herself swooning every time she saw him. Fabian with his strong jaw line, pointed nose and wind swept hazel brown hair.

A mischievous smile graced his features as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Sorry."

There eager lips soon found each others and no other words were exchanged for a time. Violet was utterly swept away by Fabian's feverish kisses, which she returned with equal hunger. She found her arms wrapping around his neck as she stood on her tip toes, trying to pull herself closer to him.

Fabian chuckled against her lips as he hugged her tighter. "You're an eager little one aren't you?" came his muffled remark. However the Ravenclaw just ignored his teasing as she poured all her passion into their kiss. Violet by now felt like her stomach was filled with a swarm of raging butterflies as she experienced that all to proverbial tingling warmth in her heart.

Reluctantly the pair parted and Fabian grinned smugly at his girlfriends flushed cheeks.

He then gently began to rub his hands up and down Violet's back. "So how are you?"

The witch just smiled sweetly. "I'm fine," she stated simply but Violet's forehead soon creased.

Fabien studied his girlfriend with a concerned expression. "Whats wrong?"

Violet fretted her lower lip. "Well…I was going to ask you that…" her voice trailed off as she met his eyes. "When ever I've seen you since you've returned from the holidays you seem like you've got something on your mind."

Fabian combed his fingers roughly through his hair as he sighed heavily. "I've left home," he informed her.

Violet's eyes widened as she pressed her palms against his chest. "Why?…What happened? Where are you staying? "

"I've been staying at the leaky cauldron." Fabian then just shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant sort of way. "Well when your dad despises you it's time to go." His voice however wavered slightly which was the give away.

Violet shivered. She knew why Fabian's father hated his son. He blamed him for killing his wife but that was ridiculous!

Violet pressed her hands firmly on either side of his face. "Now you listen to me Fabian I know you've been told this since you were old enough to understand…" he tried to look away from her but Violet wasn't having any of it. She leaned in until her face was an inch away from his. "It's _not_ your fault that your mother died during child birth. Do you hear me?…" Fabian just managed to nod

"And although it was a tragic outcome I'm glad that you came out of it…" She gave him a small smile and the Slytherin now found himself staring into the depths of those captivating, coffee brown eyes which were framed by thick black eyelashes. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." Violet finished.

She then pressed her forehead against his and Violet watched as Fabian's eyes closed for a minute. He breathed in deeply and the welcoming scent of his girlfriends perfume consumed his senses. _"….Like a fresh summer meadow," _he thought, blissfully.

"Thank you," he managed to whisper and the wizard soon felt Violet's hot breath tickling his nose as she laughed softly before she kissed his cheek.

"Imagine how your parents would react if they knew that you were going out with me" Fabian joked as she moved away slightly

Violet's eyebrows knitted together. "They already know."

Fabian's mouth suddenly fell open and he just gaped at her. "Wh…what…what did they say?"

Violet bit back her laughter. "They just said okay."

He continued to stare at her, completely dumbstruck. "Do they know I'm a Slytherin?"

Violet folded her arms, grinning. "Not that that was something important but yes…"

Fabian just rubbed the back of his neck, confused. "They do realize that the majority end up becoming death eaters?"

The corners of Violet's eyes creased as she began to giggle. "Well do you want to become a death eater?"

Fabian shook his head violently. "God…no!"

The Ravenclaw smiled gently. "Well then…and anyway even my friends know…"

The Slytherin now just looked lost.

"They think it's a real life Romeo and Juliet love story." Violet laughed at her remark as she knew Fabian wouldn't have a clue about the reference.

He had a pinched expression. "Well I wish it was a public love story." Fabian greatly envied all those couples who could flaunt their relationship.

"Can't we just come out and say we are together?" the witch asked, hopefully. The Slytherin however just shook his head and Violet tired to hide her hurt but Fabian could easily see it.

He then caressed her cheek. "You know I would like nothing more then that Violet but my so called friends are twisted…" Fabian then stared down at the petite witch in his arms. …_So delicate_. "If they find out how much I like you they would take pleasure in hurting you."

Violet then pressed her lips to his. "I love you Mr Lerro," she whispered in between kisses.

Fabian chuckled. "You must be the only one." The Ravenclaw then kissed Fabian harder after his statement as she tried to banish the sorrowful and dark thoughts that so easily threatened to overcome him.

"Good," was all she said.

The walls watched over this happy couple for an hour until they parted ways. When the morning came Violet and Fabian would pass each other in the halls, nothing more than strangers. Yet these silent observes knew better. They caught those stolen seconds were the Slytherin would offer the Ravenclaw a nod or when their eyes would meet across the great hall, exchanging knowing glances.


End file.
